Bad Days & I Love You's
by xRainbowNinjax
Summary: Laura's having a really bad day. Nothing seems to make her happy. Another thing is.. Her boyfriends on the other side of the states, what'll she do?/ Raura


Laura's having a really bad day. Nothing seems to make her happy. Another thing is.. Her boyfriends on the other side of the states, what'll she do?

Laura's naturally a happy person, always giving complements left&right. But.. Today.. Shes just really depressed.. & honestly? She has no clue why. Maybe it's because everything has gone wrong for her today. From, waking up late, forgetting to go to the mall to hang out with her co-star Raini, to coming home to find that she left the fridge door open. And to top it all off, she misses her boyfriend, she hasn't seen since before he left for his loud tour, with his band R5. Yup, you guessed it. Laura Marano is dating THE Ross Lynch. How'd it happen? Well.. It was after the last day of shooting for season two. Laura was of course upset. Calum&Raini have just left, whilst Laura stayed back to clean up her dressing room. Laura found Ross had stayed back too. Ross came into her dressing room, and told Laura, noticing the tears threatening to roll down her rosy cheeks, that it was okay to cry. Before she knew it Laura felt hot streams falling down her face. Ross held his arms out towards Laura, knowing she'd want comfort. They embraced, & one thing led to another, until they found themselves slowing moving in. Ross was hovering Laura's lips. Laura moved her head up an inch, meeting his lips. Ever since then, they have been in a strong relationship. Back to present day, she was sitting on her bed, trying to stay strong. She thought about calling him, but time zones really mess that up. It's about 9pm where Laura is, meaning it's close to midnight where ever her boyfriend is. She clenched her sheets & squeezed her eyes shut, in an attempt to not cry. Breaking her from her thoughts, was her sister Vanessa opening her door.  
"Hey Laura, Seans coming Ove- What's wrong?" Vanessa said, sounding concerned. Laura looked at her sister and then at the ground.  
"I'm just having a really bad day." Laura said nonchalant.  
"If you say so, weirdo." Vanessa says, bringing out the older sister in her.  
"Why is Sean coming at night?" She asked.  
"I just miss him!" Soon after saying that, she walks out of Laura's room, from hearing the doorbell ring. Laura assumed it was Nessa's boyfriend and cast mate Sean Berdy. Thinking of them together made her heart cringe. Not out of jealousy, but because it made her miss Ross even more, if possible.  
"Hey Laura! Want to come watch a. Movie with us?" Vanessa says through her closed door.  
"With captions?" She asked. If you didn't know, Sean is deaf.  
"Course!"  
"Ugh... I don't know if I'm up for a movie.. Maybe next time.. Okay Ness?" She heard a sigh from outside the door.  
"Alright Laur, but if you want to, you can okay?" She nodded, even though she knows Vanessa, nor Sean can see her. She hears footsteps as Vanessa and Sean walk away from . Sometimes, she thinks to herself. I wish Ross didn't have to leave on tour. But singing with his family is his dream, and who am I to hold him back from it? Do I sometimes feel left out? Yeah, but I dont love him Any less. She grabs one of her pillows, hugging it whilst laying down. She closed her eyes, as tears slowly fell down. I feel like such a wimp, letting just a little bad day, bring me down so much. But.. I can't help it.  
"I'm falling for you! And everything that you do! Baby i'm falling for you, I might be crazy, but baby i'm falling for you!" Ross's ringtone goes off. She checks the time.. It should be midnight there by now.. She leans over and see he wants to video chat. She picks up her new iPhone and press call. She then layed back against her pillows, laying her iPhone against her clock on the desk next to her bed, so he can see her and so she doesn't have to hold the phone. Sooner or later it finally connects to Ross.  
"Hey beautiful" Ross says, obviously tired.  
"Why are you calling me? Isn't it midnight? Don't you have a show tomorrow?" She says, her voice a little raspy from crying.  
"Laur.. Where you crying?" He said, a little bit sad" Vanessa texted me, saying how you where having one of the worse days possible."  
" Of course Vanesssa would tell you." She said, more to her self then him. "I might of been crying a little... It's just. I miss you." She knows she has to tell Ross everything. No lies, what so ever.  
Ross takes a shaky breath.  
"I miss you to angel. I wish I could come to you and just hold you."  
"That's kinda all I want... But you can't, your all the way across the states... And-and" She lets a tear slid down her cheek.  
"Laura! Please don't cry!"  
"I wish I could just magically pop up in your arms.."  
"Laura, What did the baby mushroom say to the mother mushroom?" Laura smiled go herself.  
"You're a fun guy." She said to her self quietly.  
"There's my famous smile. Now, why don't you get some sleep, and I'll call you in the morning, okay?"  
Laura just nods.  
"I love you ,okay?"  
Laura looks up at Ross through the video.  
"I love you too." she said, feeling a tear escape her eye.  
"No more tears after that ok?"  
"Got it."  
"Goodnight beautiful. I love you"  
"Goodnight, I love you too!" She wears a smile on her face until Ross ends ten call. She gets up and turns her light off. She gets under her bed covers, already in her pajamas. Ross's text tone goes ofI check kg phone, finding Ross left me a text.  
"I will love you forever and always beautiful. I miss you, like crazy. Well, I am Crazy4U. Haha. You try and get some sleep tonight. Okay?"  
Laura already being half asleep replies back. Shortly after she falls asleep.  
"I love you."

* * *

I wrote this like a week a go... I am posting this to the Austin and ally archive, but that is because, I don't have anywhere else to post it. I will most likely post this to wattpad and maybe tumblr. Whilst I reread this, and fixed it up, I played always by R5 on repeat.. IT'S AN AMAZING SONG :D -Lissa


End file.
